Your My What?
by Azndrifter25
Summary: Tsunade Reveals a secret to Naruto that will change his life forever. How will he react.
1. The Truth Revealed

You're My What?!

Ch 1 the Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any other element that this fiction has from other users. This is a Dreamer Fic brought to you by Azndreamer45.**

Tsunade lay on her chair all depressed and tired. Two years after becoming a Hokage took its toll on her especially that day, fifteen years ago when the Kyuubi attack that forced her to leave a pathetic village that all it did was cause death to everyone she loved so much. Since then the Godaime has been wearing a mask to protect her self being from letting out, and the truth from getting out.

Shizune, her apprentice and partner saw that expression and knew what that meant for a reason. The day when everything comes clear.

"Tsunade-sama how are you feeling today, may I get you something."

"No, Shizune but… I think it's time to call up that Brat and the rest of the team to let them know."

"Gasp! Tsunade-sama your not thinking of-

"Yes Shizune, I'll let him know right now and he deserves to know the truth."

"Why now, it'll hurt him if he finds out thought."

"If she doesn't tell him know, then it'll be a lot harder to have him listen to it when he's older. Plus He'll miss out a lot of the wonderful things that Naruto knows well in his puberty years."

Jiraiya spoke outside, knowing full well of the conversation. In fact the day that the Kyuubi attacked and the death of his lover left Tsunade completely broken. Her loved ones who didn't have to die gave up because they were shinobi and shinobi die with honor.

"I hope your serious about this, Naruto grew up without a family and he carries undying hatred to his parents for not being there by his side. Not only that but did you forget that he's the Kyuubi container of Konoha with a sad and painful history."

That's right although Tsunade is well aware of him being the Kyuubi container, the one part that's most shocking is he hatred if ever found out his parents are alive and avoiding them as if they were just strangers to him.

" 'sigh' well I don't care that if things don't work out either way he has to know and without knowing comes a harder wound to heal."

"I hope your right Tsunade-sama, do you wish for me to call them now or later."

"Later Shizune, in fact I'll have the entire rookie Nine and Gai's team known since they're close to Naruto like brothers and sisters."

"Hai!"

Shizune left but Jiraiya left, knowing how much pain his student must be suffering right now. Tsunade hopes to know that her pain is finally set free.

"_Arashi your boy's going to know something we've kept hidden for so long I hope he's not too mad when I told the rest about this_."

Bored Tsunade decided to finish up a stack of paperwork while the Perverted Hermit watches and laughs.

Later in the afternoon…………

"I don't get why Tsunade-baachan called all of us here while training this sucks."

"Naruto you never learn do you, what if Tsunade decides to give us an important mission or something good here." Sakura said.

"Well Sakura-chan I guess there's always a good motive for me having to do all the work around here."

"How troublesome if something like this happens then there has to be a good reason for it."

"Alright you three now lets go in and see what Tsunade-sama has in store for us." The copy Ninja said.

The door opens to find Choji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, and the Jounin teachers Asuma and Kurenai. In front of them stood Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya, both had a sense of worried ness written on their faces. From what Naruto knew, he didn't like but instead went on with his usual greeting.

"Hi Tsunade-baachan, and Ero-sennin what are you doing here in baa-chan's office."

"Don't Call me that you brat!!" Jiraiya went over to him and hit him over the head with his scroll while the Godaime resisted the urge to punch the Kyuubi container, knowing full well of how serious this is and how sad it is.

"Ahem, as you all know there's a reason for why I called this meeting up. As you know this mainly focuses on what I have to say to Naruto, but I feel that most of you are close to him so I'll let you in."

The rest of the Genin were quite interested in what Naruto has something to do with it. Kakashi however felt uneasy about this, knowing that a secret like this involved his Sensei in one heartbreaking way.

"Great how troublesome, so what has this do with Naruto then."

"Show some respect Shikamaru, I bet Tsunade-sama's going to let us in on something special."

"I agree, I heard from m-my Father that the council has heard the truth and didn't have anything to do about but go with it i-i-guess."

"Well anyway, I have to tell you this you all know the Kyuubi came to the village fifteen years ago right. Well the Kyuubi wasn't killed, it was sealed by the Yondaime in a baby boy and that boy is Naruto."

Everyone but Naruto and the Jounins were shocked by this, though knowing the Kyuubi all the Genin turn to Naruto who was depressed by how her Baa-chan revealed something like this.

"Wait so you don't mean that the Kyuubi chose him. Why, why did he do something like that." Cried Hinata.

"You mean to say that the Kyuubi didn't die but was actually sealed?!" Kiba Yelled.

"Shut up and let the Hokage speak for once Inuzuka." Shino said.

while the Genins were waiting to die down the voice, the Jounins feared that something like this would happen. On such an Occasion of this unexpected news.

" Shut up all of you and That's another part; Naruto is the Forth's son."

Everyone except Kakashi and Jiraiya were shocked including Naruto. Knowing all his life his parents were believe to be killed, instead the truth was too much to bear. Kakashi still a bit normal didn't think his son would be his student up till to know.

"No wonder he looked familiar, I didn't thing that this wonderful man of burning youth would b-be the forth's son. This BRINGS OUT THE FULL TRUTH AND EXTENT OF YOUTH!!!!!" Yelled Gai.

"I agree Gai-sensei!!!"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei."

"Enough both of you, this is serious enough for me to understand that the Yondaime was my father." Naruto sadly said as he got up from his knees after knowing well of his existence and how it was connected to the Yondaime.

Seeing this Tsunade couldn't bear to watch the blond from suffering the truth, while all the other Genin watch him. Sakura felt bad that, knowing why he would act like an idiot around him meant that a mask was in place.

"Let me continue, though Naruto had the Kyuubi contained in him the villagers see him as a threat to the village. They believe that Naruto was the Kyuubi himself and that he was a serious threat and a target by many for their own personal safety."

"Then what about his mother Tsunade-sama, surely she would've been alive or rather dead." Neji said.

"That is true ma'am, at least give us the name of Naruto's mother for his sake."

"Shut up all of you, only I can asked that and none of you can do anything about it." Naruto said solemnly. He went in the center of the room where everyone can see him and looked straight at his baa-chan's face.

"Tsunade-baachan please, can you tell me who my mom is. I don't care if she's dead or alive at least, give me her name please." The blond begged those eyes that the Godaime was staring at were nothing but sadness and a sight of beg fullness. The legendary sucker knew too, at the same time she's looking at the blond.

The Godaime stand and went over to Naruto staring at him face to face and three apart from each other. While everyone listened, everyone in the room was desperate enough to listen to this knowing the full highlight of this sad full day.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm your mother."

Everything went silent, silent that the truth was revealed that Naruto Uzumaki's mother is actually the Godaime of Konoha, one of the legendary Sannin, and the one he felt close enough to a surrogate mother now revealing to Naruto that she's his mother.

Naruto, shocked to find his Obaa-chan now his mother could only drop to his knees and let everything out from his sadness to his tears. tried to talk but couldn't help but stem the reality.

While he was struggling everyone who listens in was in complete shock including the copy Ninja, who apparently knew that his sensei had a child but didn't know that the Godaime was his mother.

Jiraiya, knowing this couldn't help but keep his head down and watch a mother and son reunited after fifteen years. His student Arashi, fell in love with his teammate of thirteen years older than him back in his old times of training him. Tsunade however, had tears in her eyes knowing her only son would suffer from this. Indeed it is as she felt relieved yet sad as she could only see her son let all out, yet she couldn't help but look at him.

"No…. this can't be true I-I-I can't…… You c-c-c-can't be...

"THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Author's note: This will only be a Twoshot I will not make anymore, unless anyone of you requested it, if you do then this will be a one-sided Tsunade/Naruto motherly love and will be mainly a Naru/Saku IF I choose to continue this after I update another chapter. This is something I've been thinking of the past three months and couldn't get it off my head and decided to make it a story hope you like it.**

Later!


	2. Painful Results

Ch 2

Painful Results

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other elements relating this matter. This is a dreamer fic brought you you by AznDreamer45.**

**This is what I believe is the exact age based on resources and info from both Tsunade and Yondaime in the past.**

**Tsunade-39**

**Yondaime-26**

**Let us begin the Chapter enjoy.**

"THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto was crying, showing so much emotion that everyone in the room looked at him with pity and sadness among their eyes. The Jounins knew, Naruto never received any love during his time yet couldn't help but watch him.

Sakura felt bad, all she can do now is regret every single hatred and annoyed ignorance she had deliver to the blond all because she liked Sasuke. Now that he's with Orochimaru she felt alone till a hyperactive blond came by her side and cheered her up.

Tsunade just stared at him and tried to comfort him but all he did was just pushed her hand back.

"Why, why did you leave me all alone in this hellhole for fifteen years…? WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Son I couldn't face it, it hurts so much to see someone die right before my eyes and knowing that taking you with me will just-

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!!!!! I was beaten, tortured, shunned, and hated all because that bastard sealed the fox in me when I was born and for fifteen years of my life of long torture. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GO THROUGH HELL.!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She flinched at the sight of his loud voice, her own being was tortured by his cries of anger and want of a new life. A life, that has been begging for a change in who he really is and how much Naruto has been through all thanks to the village.

"Naruto I'm deeply sorry can't we just start over and become a new family agai-

"I don't need your forgiveness, I've known from the start that when I see that my dad or mom is alive I vow to hate them for leaving me in this hellhole and ignore them for the rest of my life. As far as I know they're dead to me even if they're alive"

Naruto got up and headed right to the door that is until Kakashi and Asuma stopped right in front of him.

"Get out of my way; I don't want to see my "Okaa-san" anymore."

"Naruto give her a chance, at least she has something to say that'll help you understand your heritage."

"Just so that I can suffer again, all of you are aware that I having the Kyuubi in me so why should I be here instead to leave the village and live in peace away from this hellhole."

"Naruto please, give Tsunade-sama a chance to listen to what she wants you to know about your parents."

Though Sakura's voice had hit him like a punch from heaven, he couldn't deny such a plea from the Kunoichi that has been by his side since they first became Genins.

"Alright Sakura-chan, I'll stay but only if it's for you and not anyone else."

Naruto went back to the center to face his mother, knowing more about his parents was i an nteresting subject to everyone in the room especially if he's the son of the legendary sucker and the Yellow Flash.

"Naruto now that I have your attention I wish to share to you a lot about my relationship with your father the Yondaime hokage known as the Uzumaki Arashi the Yellow flash."

Everyone listened in including the genins who were getting front row seat on Naruto's parents after hearing the truth from the Hokage's past.

"It all started when…..

Flashback……

_A twenty-six year old blond shinobi sat in his room along with his students, Kakashi and Rin, his sensei Jiraiya, and his wife Tsunade Uzumaki._

"_So my young student I'm amazed that you and flat-chest have a very strong relationship and even got her going big in nearly a year-BWAHHHHHH_

_Tsunade punched Jiraiya to face causing him to have a date with a wall to face._

"_Pervert, you'll never learn do you. Arashi-kun I'm amazed that after spending so much time with that loser I'm surprised you haven't turned into a super-pervert like him."_

"_Ahhh well, it beats having to drag his body out of the hotsprings knowing full well of the wrath of every Kunoichi out there."all he could do was laugh and pulled her over and gave a passionate kiss that was worth looking from the way everyone sees it._

"_Sensei do you believe me and Kakashi-kun will be together someday."_

"_I'd rather focus more on us Rin, but rather stay away from me if I decide to become a super-pervert like Jiraiya-sama."_

"_Your mean Kakashi-kun and what does that mean anyway like focusing more on us." Rin pouted._

_"You'll know soon enough Rin."_

"Al_right enough you two, can you leave me and Tsunade-chan alone for a bit I have to have an nice peaceful moment with my hime."_

_Tsunade blushed at the sight of her being called princess. Yet as soon as Rin and Kakashi dragged Jiraiya's unconscious body out the door she turned to face him but hug his wonderful body._

"_You're so nice to me, don't you think people will notice that a sannin and the yellow flash are together. I'm thirteen years older than you yet you chose me, why I'm getting too old for my age."_

_Arashi wanted to laugh, but couldn't help knowing that she's been through a lot over the past thirty-nine years of her life._

"_Tsunade-chan, I love you so much. It pains to know how much you lost over the Great War, and that knowing you from Jiraiya-san I came to know that you have someone that will love you forever. You're mine Tsunade-hime, I'm yours to keep and use and you are my wonderful wife that'll be there till the end."_

_Tsunade couldn't help but she tears after hearing the Yellow Flash's voice of comfortness. She again embraced him even smashed her lips to his. Arashi fought back, by giving in and letting her all the love she can do._

"**Your father was quite famous during the great War. When I first met him, he was considered such a brat two years ago. I was only 37 when I me him during my stay with that perverted bastard and his apprentice. At first I wasn't still hurt from the many people I lost, until he started to get attached to me. We talked for a while till we come to our feelings for one another. Soon after your father Proposed to me and I gracefully accepted it with tears falling and with every good reason to it.**

**Where ever he goes every girl and Kunoichi would blush and even giggle at his presence. Right when he was appointed Hokage, I knew right from the start that my love for him is only getting better.**

**Until……..**

"_Arashi please you can't I love you, don't give your life away."Tsunade Pleaded_

"_What else can I do, it's my job as Hokage to protect this village and I'm willing to sacrifice my life just so that the people of this village can live on and remember the sacrifices that we as shinobi do just so that peace can live on."_

"_My student I hope what you are doing is right, because I can't help stress the pain your son will go through if you seal Kyuubi in him."_

"_Yeah sensei isn't there another way to kill the Kyuubi." Kakashi asked._

"_I'm sorry everyone especially you Tsunade, I just hope that Naruto will be acknowledged as a hero when I passed on."_

_As everyone watched the Yondaime, Sarutobi came to him and patted his back._

"_Young boy, you make me proud, will most of your belongings be kept safe."_

"_Yes Sarutobi-sama, I want my son to know who I really am when the time is right and that goes for everyone in this room. If my son should ask of this or you feel is the right time to explain when he's older. Tell him everything and give him or even show him most of my prized Jutsus that way a Yellow Flash will emerge and follow the path of righteousness_

_Arashi went over to Tsunade and kissed her and his son, he brought him over and summoned Gamabunta, before he leaves he gave one final message to his mentors and students._

"_Everyone, I'm sorry but remember this Naruto Uzumaki will be a true hero of this village. Destined to supass me: Konoha's new Yellow Flash Naruto Uzumaki"_

"**It was too painful to see your father leave me alone but he felt the better of keeping this a secret. I was broken when he died and had the Kyuubi sealed in you Naruto. Two days after my darling's demise, I left you in the caretakers of Sarutobi-sensei and had him raise him you alone.**

_End of Flashback_**……… **

"Naruto now you know the truth about me and your father, I just wish would've know sooner but that day you and Jiraiya came to get me that's when I knew you looked almost like your father. At first I deny it since you tried to prove to me that you can master the Rasengan. Until I saw you taking a lot of blows against Orochimaru and Kabuto just to save me and prove a point, I realize now that my beloved son was saving me. Now I came to know that the love that was forgotten was brought back by my own flesh and blood."

Everyone except Jiraiya and Kakashi were amazed by their Hokage's story, especially the Genins who in terms of clan heritage were actually amazed and nervous that Naruto Uzumaki is the Godaime's son and the Yondaime. Kiba felt slightly nervous now that the truth has been revealed. Shino didn't show it but was nervous as well. Sakura could only stare at him with shock in her eyes. Team Gai however were completely surprised by the story and the history lesson told by the Hokage herself.

Naruto, though nervously trying to contain all the sadness and mixed feelings all thanks to his parent's brief history went over to the window and got outside.

"Naruto where are you going now, aren't you going to give your mother a hug." Jiraiya asked.

"If you're thinking about me reminiscing on old times and get together with her then count me out. I have to go train by myself, I don't want no one to interfere with my training. I have to find myself and decide where my heart is going to go from here on out." Naruto got out the window and left the Hokage room and to the training area.

The rest of the shinobi in the room had mixed feelings that were so silent that Sakura was the first to break it.

"Tsunade-sama, I believe it's best if you go and talk to him later on. He's hurting and it's better if you get the chance to know Naruto a lot better."

"Tsunade-sama with all due respect I believe that, after hearing your history with him and the Yellow Flash, it's obvious that this is your fault for abandoning him and not being there by his side to live through this pain of being the Kyuubi container."

Everyone agreed but though the Godaime was well aware of this and figures she wants time alone with her only flesh and Blood.

"Alright everyone now that you know let's make one thing straight: only this group here and the Council know about this predicament, if word spreads to the village then I'll have a good time enjoying tormenting anyone one of you blabbermouths. DISMISSED!!!"

Every one of the Genin and Jounin Instructors exited the Hokage room except Sakura, who apparently couldn't leave the fact that she had been so close to the blond that she's starting to feel sadness for not giving him attention deep inside.

"Tsunade-sama may I come with you to see how Naruto's doing later on?"

"Yes Sakura, I feel better if I had my best student along with this one of a situation."

Sadly she wanted to smile but was afraid of how the blond's reaction would be if she had accompanied her mentor on her quest to get to know Naruto a lot better. Frankly she was glad to be close to Tsunade just so that she was able to tell her a lot about The Kyuubi Container.

In the afternoon at the Training ground…..

Naruto laid down on the soft grass after nearly two hours worth of non-stop training with his Kage Bunshins, it's been three hours since his own Baa-chan now Okaa-san supposedly has told everything. Yet his heart is full of mixed feelings about his life and the day he met his own mother without even knowing it was her all along. Since that day he went with Ero-sennin to convince Tsunade to become Hokage, he couldn't believe that, without unkowingly met his mother for a long time.

"Damn that perverted bastard, I bet he knew about this whole thing right from the beginning. I'll get him for this the moment I see him. The moment he laid down, alot of deep thought went through his head as he was about to sleep. Thoughts like were does his path go from here on out, does it keep going, will I get along with his mother or will he only accept her as Hokage and not a mother.

"Hell who needs her, I can live greatly without having a mother. Hokage-sama isn't my mother and I won't accept her."

"Naruto your wrong and I think you and I should have a talk together."

Naruto got up only to see his Okaa-san and standing right next to her is his crush Sakura Haruno. Mixed feelings and thought ran through the blond's mind seeing his Okaa-san and his crush knew one thing: Forgiveness.

"Why should I talk to someone that abandons me and leaves me to go solve their own personal problem without knowing her own flesh and blood was suffering in the hands of every piece of shit that enjoys the torment of an innocent child wanting to know everything about his life."

"Please Naruto believe I have my ow-

"SHUT UP, EXACTLY WHY I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU, YOU ABANDONED ME AND CAME BACK TO MY LIFE JUST FOR TWO HOURS KNOWING THAT YOU AND ERO-SENNIN WOULD DO THIS TO ME AND HAVE ME LOOK SO CALM AND HAPPY THAT MY PARENTS WOULD COME BACK AFTER FIFTEEN YEARS OF TORMENT, PAIN AND SADNESS IN MY HEART!!!!!!!"

Sakura just stood there very sad and hurtful, though her mentor is the best medic Kunoichi of Konoha, she couldn't help but see a painful Naruto yelling at her mentor, the hokage, and Naruto's biological mother. Tears began to form in her eyes, due to the sad and painful truth behind his life. Finding the courage she got a chance to speak up and interupt this painful reunion.

"Naruto, please just listen to what Tsunade-sama has to say to you. At least have her explain the truth to you on why she-

"STAY OUT OF THIS SAKURA, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO SAY. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW BAD IT IS FOR ME TO SEE MY PARENTS OR MY OKAA-SAN COME POP UP JUST TO CHEER ME UP."

Without the mention of "chan' after her name hit her hard.To the pink-haired Kunoichi, it was hard to get the Kyuubi container to change his mind and feel left out in his life.

As Naruto walked opposite ways from his mother and his long time crush, he didn't want to contiue hurting himself by getting all roughed up about his life. he spoke these words that show something very important to her.

"Can you meet me alone near the exit out of Konoha, I want to talk to you and Sakura alone there tonight ok...Okaa-san." with a smile behind his face.(A/n: The place where Sakura confronts Sasuke when he leaves to Join Orochimaru in Naruto)

Just hearing him call her Okaa-san in such a delightful voice hit her hard with happiness but with a serious look on her face. without even noticing the Godaime had tears falling right from her eyes, knowing well that feelings for her brat of a son is starting to rise. Sakura saw her mentor's look and began to feel alot better and yet sad that her teammate's past was nothing more than painful since his childhood.

that night...

Naruto watched the full moon hovering over the beautiful village of Konoha, even though it may hurt him alot knowing to confront his Okaa-san like a man the blond still resented her as a parent and for now acknowledges her as a Hokage. Although it looks easy he may have to tell her or even announce his departure of the Village.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-okaasan I may have to tell you how much I hated you and this village...maybe get ready to go on a Trail of Sadness mission afterall...

**Author's note: Jeez I keep changing my mind since It's been too long and things didn't go out the way I wanted to since I wanted to make it a two shot. So you get another chapter and hopefully I end it with a sad and lonely ending if you know what I mean. feel free to flame and review ok, it's good once in a while to see your opinion on your work. Personally I never got the chance to appreciate my fans for writing like Kyuubi91, Taeniaea, HinataHyuuga12345, and Lyonshearts plus the rest of you guys who I forgot to mention I appreciate it ok.**

**Later!**


End file.
